once upon a time in the Wastelands
by whitetiger2712
Summary: When a mysterious girl enters Storybrooke the group finds out that a dangerous wizard threatens not only the home of the heroes of San Lorenzo, but the entire world they know! the only one that can help them defeat that wizard is the chosen one. but when they face off with the Evil wizard,things takes a strange turn. (characters may not be used in the way the series intent them to)


**hey,  
i've been experimenting on this for quite a while now but now i think the story is on a stage where i think that i can actually publish it.  
i'll publish this story every 1st day of the month. and to keep things organized, i'll upload a present day chapter and a flashback chapter in turns. :)**

 **that is all i have to say about that. well have fun reading :)**

The girl was around 23 years old. Had dark brown hair and was wearing some weird clothing.  
She was wearing heavy looking boots, a black pants and over that pants hung a thick leather belt.  
On that belt a small sword was hanging in its sheath.  
Other things visible in the belt were three knifes, some sort of pocket and a brown colored bundle.  
She probably had money in there. She was wearing a white shirt and a brown jacket that looked like it was made from leather as well.  
On her head she was wearing a black musketeers hat with a pink edge and a long feather in the same color.  
The head looked like it was on many adventures but it still looked good on her.  
She was wearing a cape that was pink on the inside but as black as the night on the outside.  
But even though she looked pretty impressive, she was clearly at the end of her powers.  
And if it wasn't for Robin she would have died. The girl was running through the woods, apparently terrified of something that was following her.  
Robin spotted her when he was on his way from the camp of the Merry-men back to Regina, and he decided to follow the girl!  
It might have not been the most heroic thing to do but something told Robin he could better stand back and let the girl spend all of her powers before he would go and talk to her. Lucky for him that didn't take very long.  
Once the girl entered Storybrooke she tripped and since that took her by surprise, the girl hit her head against the asphalt of the street!

By the time she woke up Robin had already warned David and together with Snow they had brought her to the sheriff's office.  
"where am i?" she asked confused. "and,,," she looked at the three strangers and then asked, "who are you?"

"For starters,," David began. "you're in my office, but I don't think that is what you wanted to know." The girl shook her head.  
"I am looking for Los Elegidos. Please tell me that person is here?"  
that moment Regina walked in. She looked a bit surprised but apparently Robin called her and told her to come as soon as possible.  
"so this is her?" she asked. Robin nodded. "but she haven't told us anything yet. Only that she is looking for something."  
The girl looked down. She never felt comfortable getting all the attention. "and what is she looking for?" Regina asked the girl.  
She had to took another breath.  
"My name is Kitty and i come from San Lorenzo. That is a city in the..." but David interrupted her.  
"San Lorenzo? I know that name. Isn't that the sacred city where Merlin the wizard cast a spell to protect some sort of treasure?"  
Kitty nodded. "That is the place. Thing is, someone managed to remove that spell and that treasure is now exposed to every villain in the land."  
Kitty sighed and continued. "you see, there's a prophecy that Los Elegidos will protect that very treasure.  
The translation to that word is in your language, the chosen one, i guess?" the four friends quickly changed looks.  
They knew a chosen one. "so it is a savior your looking for?" Mary Margareth asked her and Kitty nodded again.  
"But not just any Savior, but it has to be the Chosen one.  
I've heard there was supposed to be a town called Storybrooke around these parts where people have been claiming they had a savior.  
I thought it might be worth to take a look."  
it made sense, Robin thought. Except one thing that is. "why were you in such a rush to get here?"  
Kitty seemed a little confused about this.  
"a few Bandidos, sorry, Villains," she corrected herself, "followed me. I lost them a while ago but i didn't want to take any chances."  
Robin nodded, he knew the risks of being followed all to well.  
He took a look at the girl and smiled. "You're in Storybrooke right now. I think it would be a good idea if you took a quick bite at grannies.  
She will also give you a room for the night." David nodded.  
"i'll let the Savior know your here so i could introduce you to her tomorrow." Kitty nodded. "Thank you." Was all she could say.

"there is something the girl isn't telling us." Regina said. They were standing in the hallway in her home.  
And they means Regina, Robin Hood, Emma, Henry, David, Mary Margareth, Belle and Killian Jones who was one of the few people who actually made it back from the death! "May be, but shouldn't she at least get a chance?" that was Mary Margareth.  
"you're right, if she is holding something back we'll find out soon enough." Henry said.  
Emma nodded. "can't we create a truth serum or something?" "no." Regina said.  
"There isn't time for that. Belle, can you find a spell for me that causes her to tell the truth?" but Belle shook her head.  
"i'm afraid no such spell exist. Besides, why is everyone so persuasive about the fact that she is hiding something, i mean, do you guys really think she's evil?" David agreed to her. "well, do you guys remember Peter pan?" Regina asked.  
"he turned out to be evil, so why can't she?"  
Emma sighed. "I guess we just have to trust that she isn't."

"the only thing i know is that she's healthy as can be." Granny said when the small group of friends asked for the girl.  
"she ate like an Ogre but after that she went to her room and when i checked, just like you told me to, she was already sleeping."  
A door went open and the girl came walking in just in time to hear Granny say that last sentence.  
"and i woke up an hour ago. So i decided to see where i ended up." And she smiled at the group.  
"you must be the Savior. Pleased to meet you. My name is Kitty." She said while they shook hands.  
Kitty apparently took Emma a little by surprise since she was more direct than Emma thought.  
But she wasn't the only one that was taken by surprise.  
Granny actually walked to the stairs and looked upstairs and back as if she could not believe Kitty was really here.  
Lucky for her was Emma the first one that recovered. "call me Emma." She said.  
"i've heard you made a long trip to get here so why don't you tell me your story under a hot choco?" that sounded pretty good to Kitty and once they all had something to drink, Kitty began telling the Whole story.  
"for starters, i wasn't always like this." She began, only to be interrupted by Belle. "what do you mean like this? You mean there's a spell on you?"  
Kitty nodded. "I think so. You know, i used to be a Cat." There was a moment of silence before Henry dared to ask her, "You mean, a cat like the animal?"  
and Kitty nodded again. "Yes, i was a cat, but i was a local hero to my people back in San Lorenzo. When i was younger i was,,, well,,"  
she sighed. It was Belle who helped her. "You can say it, no need to hide who you really are." Kitty smiled.  
"very well, i was an Outlaw. And a good one too if i do say so myself." She smiled.  
"i was known as Kitty Softpaws. I could steal anything that i saw, it didn't matter if it was big or small, if i laid my eyes on something, it practically was mine already. But then something.."she corrected herself.  
"Someone, changed me. He showed me that i could use my powers for good, that i could be a hero instead of an outlaw.  
And for a few years we lived side by side, until some mysterious army knocked on our doorsteps and when we and some friends of us tried to stop them i got captured and a wizard called Cauldron turned me into this form."

When she heard that name Regina looked up with a shock! She knew that name! And she knew that means trouble.  
"I'm sorry, did you say Cauldron?" Kitty nodded. "i am sure."  
Regina didn't know where she heard that name before. But she was sure Belle could help her.  
"Belle, i need your help since i know that name somewhere. We'll go to the library first."  
Belle nodded and both of them left without even looking back.  
Still Kitty continued. "there was this prophesy from Merlin that Los Elegidos will help us on our quest to defend our City. So that is why i am here."  
She ended. The first one to say something was David.  
"San Lorenzo lies in the wasted lands right?" and Kitty answered.  
"Yes, we don't get many visitors there. Only bandido's who're trying to steal the treasure that is hidden in our vault come by every once in a while."  
Now was Henry's turn to ask Kitty a question.  
"Okay, so what is so important about that treasure? I mean, if a wizard wants it, it should be a heck of a treasure!"  
for a moment Kitty said nothing. But then she looked up, straight into Henry's eyes and said.  
"that treasure contains the heart of the wastelands. And it has the power to get every monster out there under absolute control!"  
Mary Margareth looked around and said. "that bad hah."

"Regina, can you please slow down?!" Belle jelled while they practically took a sprint towards the library.  
"what is so important about this person anyway?" Regina abruptly slowed down and Belle crashed into her and she fell on the ground.  
Regina turned around and said, "That person is a wizard. And if it is who i fear it is then we've got a big problem."  
She helped Belle up and once they were in the library, Regina immediately walked to the Dark Magic section.  
All this time Belle didn't quite know what to look for. Why was everyone so secretive about this? "What can i do?"  
"Look for the name Cauldron in the History section!"  
was all Regina said while she appeared to have found some books she was looking for and she dragged them to the table.  
When she sat down she opened the first book and started searching the pages.  
It only took her five minutes to find what she was looking for.  
"there." Was the only thing she said while she opened the second book and opened it at a particular page like she knew exactly what she was looking for.  
A third book got opened and Belle noticed a pattern in the pages Regina opened.  
All of them were dark magic spells but non of Belle had ever seen.  
"are those..." Regina nodded. "they are transforming spells." She said while looking at Belle.  
"but they require a lot of skill. In fact i don't think i can ever perform any of these spells. Except this one."  
And she pointed out the third book.  
She used that spell before so Belle knew she could do that one.  
She sat down next to Regina with a heavy book in her hand and started looking for the name Cauldron.  
But she didn't get quite far.

"you're looking at the wrong place deary." A voice said. Belle looked up and there was Rumple.  
"what are you doing here?" Regina asked him a little mistrusting.  
"I've heard you have been looking for Cauldron." He started.  
"i might be able to help you." And with a handshake a book appeared out of nowhere and opened itself.  
When Regina and Belle looked closely they saw what Rumple meant.  
"how did you know this?" Belle asked. Rumple smiled and simply said,

"it is the only wizard that is able to even the power of the dark one. Well, next from Merlin that is."


End file.
